User talk:Jauranna
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Princess Knight Cecilia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dexiz (Talk) 19:00, February 10, 2013 Feel free to fix the navigation of the site. Right now, I'm just adding and filling in information that have a time limit like events, legend card packs/boxes and some cards. It's pretty overwhelming to do, so my attention is focused on those before managing the whole site. -- Dexiz (talk) 20:46, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Template Looks good. Just wondering though, where would you put the card image? -- Dexiz (talk) 03:25, February 13, 2013 (UTC) If you enter the name of the image, for example "Titan_SSR.png" (without the quotes of course) under "Image Name", it puts it in for ya. You'll want to click on the template while in Visual mode. Check out Minos, I updated it to use the templates. Jauranna (talk) 03:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I've altered your template a bit so that the base and max of the ATK and DEF are not on the same line. -- Dexiz (talk) 22:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) FFAB I just saw the screenshot you uploaded, and was surprised to see you play Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade too. -- Dexiz (talk) 05:59, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Well, I downloaded it for the Mobacoins, and I love Final Fantasy so I decided to give it a try. I didn't put too much time and effort into it at first, but I'm becoming more and more addicted. :) Jauranna (talk) 17:17, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I didn't expect to see you be in the same brigade today. - Dexiz (talk) 17:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Card Images I'm just wondering why your uploaded card images are smaller than mine or Shiningdestiny's. Not that there's anything wrong with them since I don't think they're going to be used in full size anyway. - Dexiz (talk) 05:05, April 30, 2013 (UTC) : I don't know. I play the game on a 7 inch tablet and take screenshots, then copy those to my computer and crop them, but don't do any other re-sizing or anything. Where do yours come from? Jauranna (talk) 03:11, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox Sparta Kujata Earth Sparta Kujata Heaven Sparta Kujata Hell Current CP Hey, there has already been many changes to the current card pack... shall we just leave it alone this time around? Since Dexiz is taking a break from editing, he probably won't be working on it either.. Shiningdestiny (talk) 15:06, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Layout Hey! Nice job on the layout. Totally caught me off-guard when I was going to start editing the latest Card Pack since no one wanted to do it. - Dexiz (talk) 05:22, June 13, 2013 (UTC) : I think we are okay without the Card Pack on the main page. Don't we link to it within the event page? Jauranna (talk) 15:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :: It's up to you. - Dexiz (talk) 17:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) love to help but unsure of how to put the card images up for Lemuria. The Fabled Nijhay (talk) 21:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Snow Princess I was thinking of linking materials in card pages to the material pages when I get those done, but if you want to revert it back, go ahead. - Dexiz (talk) 03:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Well no, I'm not going to make a single page for every material. What I meant is that I'm thinking of linking the materials in card pages to the Material page, specifically link the materials to where they are located in the Material page if that's possible. - Dexiz (talk) 05:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Card Mini Portraits We should come up with a name for the mini portraits of the cards to make it consistent. It is the one that only shows the face of the card. I don't think "(Card Name) reward" is good since it doesn't always apply as a reward card. Just my two cents. - Dexiz (talk) 03:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) : I used "reward" simply because I got the images from the reward screen in the game, and used them in the list of rewards for the event on the wiki. I hadn't really thought long term about it. Do we really want to start collecting mini portraits for all cards? It would be a large project, and I'm not sure what we would do with them. If you have ideas, let me know. Jauranna (talk) 01:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) How to create pages for cards? The Fabled Nijhay (talk) 01:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Card Pictures Hey! You've probably already realised this, but just to let you know anyway. The pictures of cards that have not been uploaded (the one with the silver back and the dragon-like thing) has been replaced with Altair SR. Do you know how to fix it? Edit: Never mind, it looks like someone already fixed it. Shiningdestiny (talk) 11:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) hey if you want images go to this page www.deity-wars.gameappforum.com template thanks for the link to the template, I;ve just been going to already created pages and filling in what I could. Event Effective Cards The "Times Event Effective" can get pretty confusing. Say for example, there's a new event and Odin is event effective. Someone adds a point to his "Times Event Effective" info, then another one does it too without knowing that it's already accounted for. Fortunately, we don't have a lot of people editing right now, but it's still hard to keep track if someone has already added a point for a certain event, especially with older cards. -- Dexiz (talk) 03:35, August 20, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, it was something I was toying with, but I don't think it is as useful as I thought it would be. Jauranna (talk) 03:41, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for offering to help. Love to be able to contribute. I am in Market 2. Currently on 2050 cards.Einsett (talk) 05:12, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Per your message before.. Is it something that you can help me with in collecting the list? Thanks, Einsett Einsett (talk) 21:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for that. I think using the Market would help big time. Appreciate it. I just put a R+ dragon spectre on the market with no conditions. Can you please see if you can see it and bid it? Thanks. Einsett (talk) 23:11, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, can you please try again. I pressed cancel accidentally.Einsett (talk) 23:36, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Posted 3 Death Sorceress Kirke pictures. Can you please check if that's correct? Einsett (talk) 00:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Cool. I put a wyvern N and megalodon NN with no conditions on. Will get more NN and N cards to out on the market for this purpose. Thanks. Einsett (talk) 09:39, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I put another megalolan NN on. Cheers!Einsett (talk) 22:14, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Hey Jauranna, added photos for Kresnik, Wisdom King Ashuraval, Roc, Tactician Mad Hatter. Thanks for the previous cards. Einsett (talk) 03:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Put another Megalolan on. Einsett (talk) 17:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, yeah, when I say x3, I do mean that I already have one. I can send some of the cards to you so that you can use your full moons. In fact, I have a bunch of RR full moons that I am willing to use myself too, but wanted to make sure we cover most of the ones that we already have cards for before going down the route of using FullMoons to evolve. Einsett (talk) 22:23, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Mine is a 5 slots. I just put it on market, level 23 RR. Einsett (talk) 23:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC) If you have any IM like Line, feel free to find me. Use rid is still einsett. Einsett (talk) 23:35, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Just wanted to let you know that the stuff you've done on the main page is very pretty:) I think it kind of leaves the other things like 'Items' sort of hanging though. Maybe a separate header or something? Shiningdestiny (talk) 17:26, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see:) Though, what are you going to do about things like the tips link? The ones that have no icons, I mean. But I think it'll look awesome :) Shiningdestiny (talk) 19:22, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Added a bunch of photos... I started from the beginning of the achive to find the ones that you don't have yet. Einsett (talk) 05:06, September 24, 2013 (UTC)